In many wide input voltage integrated circuits, an enable signal received through an enable terminal of an integrated circuit provides an indication that the integrated circuit is to power on and run. For example, once the enable terminal receives a HIGH enable signal, enable circuitry processes the enable signal so that the integrated circuit starts operating. In many cases, the resulting signal is the positive power rail for the integrated circuit. Typically, the enable circuitry is rated at a high voltage (e.g., at the same voltage level as the supply voltage which is usually much higher than standard complementary-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) voltage levels) so that it can be conveniently tied to the supply voltage. Because, in many systems, the enable signal is a relatively high voltage signal (e.g., 60 V, 12 V, etc.), it must be converted to a signal that is based off of a much lower voltage rail (e.g., 5 V, 3.3 V, etc.). Therefore, it is necessary to convert, utilizing the enable circuitry, the high voltage enable signal to a lower voltage to be processed by the integrated circuit.